


I've Got You

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Meeting at a party while drunk au. You go to Tony Stark’s party to forget your cheating ex and instead make a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Another prompt for @chocobe-chan!!! #17- meeting at a party while drunk. After this I only have six left, so please don’t be shy and feel free to send your requests or just ask me things!_ **

You carelessly throw back another gulp of beer, not a big fan of the taste but loving the warm feeling in your chest distracting you. You’ve always been shy and quiet, somehow managing to date the handsome man who was the football star back in high school. Two hours ago you caught him making out with the- quell surprise- head cheerleader, discovering that your rocky relationship was nothing more than a dare, and you gratefully accepted an invitation to your childhood friend’s birthday party.

“Hey, (Y/N),” Tony Stark says, leaning against your arm slightly. “How’re you feeling?”

“Drunk,” You deadpan, smiling when he laughs. “Where’s Pepper?”

“Probably cussing me out,” He tips back his glass. “I have someone I want you to meet. Your type. Innocent enough not to take advantage of you.”

“Tony!” You scold, but he shoves you suddenly, forcing you to trip back against a solid chest. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” You turn around and gasp, seeing the face of Captain Steve Rogers staring down at you.

“I’m sorry,” He says, blushing a little. “I should have been more careful.”

You shake your head quickly. “It’s my fault. Tony shoved me and I lost my balance. Did I hurt you?”

He laughs a little, shaking his head. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m Steve Rogers,”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” You take his hand nervously, smiling, and you add, “I’m sorry you had to meet me like this,”

He tilts his head a little. “Like what?”

“Drunk.” He blinks, surprised, and you add, “I’m having a rough night.”

“I see,” He studies you worriedly. “Do you want to talk about it? If you’re comfortable, I mean,”

You flush. “No, I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not bothering me,” He smiles, relaxing you, and you follow him a little clumsily, feeling his arm wrap around your waist.

“I’ve got you,” He whispers into your ear, helping you balance and making you blush bright red. You both make it to an abandoned couch to the side and spend the entire night talking, exchanging numbers and always spending your days together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ex returns to your apartment drunk, and Steve becomes your hero.

Ever since that party, you and Steve have been practically inseparable. He took you home only to realize that you were that one neighbor that he hadn’t managed to introduce himself to. You’d laughed, explaining that you worked a lot and were taking some online classes, and he never really left. You helped him adjust to modern life and catch up, and he helped you with your writing class whenever you needed ideas (So far your favorite story of his is about the time Bucky made him throw up on Coney Island. You told Steve your story had nothing to do with it, but you were sure he didn’t believe you). He even invited you to train with him, jogging later in the morning so you could join in.

Sighing as you take the key from your pocket, you glance down to see something off about your doorknob, making you frown. Even though you just went to grab some mail, you always lock the door behind you, and it never looks like this. For a split second you wonder if you should call Steve, but you heard him return early this morning from a three-week mission. You’d never be able to forgive yourself.

Taking a deep breath and sending up a quick prayer that you don’t wake Steve up, you gently push open the door, freezing at the familiar figure swaying in the living room. “Ben?” You hiss, stunned to see your ex in your apartment.

He turns, stumbling slightly, and you mentally curse. He’s been drinking again, which means he’s not all there and even whinier than before. “(Y/N),” He slurs, wavering forward. “You’re home.”

You don’t move. “What are you doing in my apartment?” You ask, refusing to show any fear.

“I miss you,” He whines, and you know you need help.

“Didn’t seem like it when you were in Peggy’s bed,” You move towards the door, ready to toss him out, but he catches your arm in a grip tight enough to make you cry out quietly in pain.

“I never said I was done,” He growls, and you flinch, trying to free yourself without causing any problems.

Before you can blink the door slams open, and Steve rushes forward in nothing but sweats and a t-shirt as he slams his fist into your ex’s face, knocking him out in one blow. You flinch a little when he turns to you, more as an aftershock, and he softens instantly, gently steering you across the hall and into his room.

“Are you alright?” He whispers, rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hand. When you nod, he sags a little in relief before tensing up again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up.” You whisper.

He catches your chin, forcing you to maintain eye contact. “Please don’t wait next time,” He practically begs. “Please. I have to make sure you’re ok.” He waits for another nod before winking. “Come on. We can share tonight.”


End file.
